The Story of My Heart
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: “How much longer are you going to make me wait, Edward? You said you’d come back soon. Liar…” EdxWin, with hints of RoyxRiza and AlxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Two Lovers Reunited

Chapter 1

The rays of the bright sun shone through the window of a certain Rockbell's room. She had had the same dream again. Winry Rockbell sat up in her cushiony bed and rubbed her weary eyes. _What does it mean? I keep dreaming about Edo and me playing in the snow_. Just thinking about his name made her turn beet red. The blonde shook her head, her pale yellow hair shaking as well. "Better get up. There's lots of work to be done."

"Hey Win! Hurry up!" Called a voice on the outside of the bathroom door. "There are more people living here besides you!"

"Amy!" Pinako yelled from the first floor. "Don't rush Winry! You know she's been staying up late working on that new automail she's been ranting about."

"Yes grandma." Amy Rockbell answered. The cousin was staying in Resembool for the time being. Today was the day she left for her hometown. She playfully socked Winry's arm when the girl walked out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough," Amy joked and went inside, ducking from Winry's retaliation.

Winry sat down at the table with Pinako. Amy joined them 5 minutes later and began to eat. "So Amy, are you gonna continue doing alchemy?" Winry asked after a while. Amy was a State Alchemist, who had taken a vacation.

Amy nodded and swallowed her food before she began to talk. "I want to find my father. I really want to thank you for your hospitality."

"It's no trouble dear." Pinako added in. "You're family and that's what families do."

Amy sighed. "You guys are the closest thing I've ever had to a family...besides…" She couldn't say anymore. It was painful for all of them to mention the Elrics. She set her utensils down. "I'd better be heading out. My train leaves in 15 minutes." Amy picked up her suitcase and walked to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black boot stepped off the train. "Wow, it's all changed in such a short amount of time." The golden haired boy exclaimed. He had grown a bit and it had been a while since he had returned.

"Nissan, we should go visit Winry and Aunt Pinako now." The younger brother, Al, beckoned. Al had all his memories and his body back, though it didn't age at all.

Ed nodded. "Let's hurry. They should be having breakfast right now. Maybe they have some leftovers to eat."

Both boys hurried towards the Rockbell house. Al was gleefully running ahead of his older brother. Ed raced after him, when thoughts of his mechanic came into his head as they neared her home. _Winry… I wonder how much you've changed. You're probably gonna throw a wrench at my head and yell at me on how long it took me to get back._ A small voice added. _When are you gonna tell her that you love her? _He quickly shook his head. "I must be hearing things." And with that, he sprinted up the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry plopped down into her seat and began on building her latest project: A automail that's durable, light and strong. Of course, it wouldn't be done for a while, but she had been studying on those three types and working to get them all into a good combo. She wiped the sweat from her brow. _I have to get it right._

"Winry! Someone's here to see you!"

She silently prayed as she walked down the stairs. _Please don't be Trent! Anyone but him!!_ "Who is it?" Winry asked as she peered from the staircase.

Pinako smiled and pointed to the door. "A small blonde shrimp and his younger brother-"

Winry didn't wait for her grandmother to finish her sentence. She dashed to the front door, where a grinning Ed and a waving Al were waiting for her. "Edo! Al!"

"Hey Win---" A smiling Ed soon disappeared and Pinako could hear 2 loud bangs coming from the front of the house.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw his fists into the air and glared at Winry from the floor.

"What did we do!" Al yelled, clutching his throbbing head. He was also on the ground.

Both brothers were going to say more, when Winry bent down and hugged them both. "Liars," She cried. "You said you'd be back soon. It's been 2 years!" Her tears began to soak the boys' clothes.

"D-Don't cry Win!" Ed blushed. He tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry we couldn't get back from the other side of the gate sooner."

"Gomen nasai!" Al blushed, but not as much as his older brother did. "We both wanted to make sure we could do it correctly, so we wouldn't lose anything! Please don't cry!"

Winry's tears began to fall faster. A smile showed through the waterfalls. _Ed, you've come back to me._

And there they sat, a happily crying Winry with her arms around the blushing Elric brothers. Today was second most joyous day for her, for the love of her life had returned.

-----------

Special Thanks to:

Suleana- My friend's alias. She's my beta. She helps me edit and offers suggestions. Arigato!


	2. A Mysterious Call

Chapter 2

"_Take me with you!!" Noa shouted. She stared up at Edward as his aircraft flew upward. Her desperate expression….sense of hopelessness and yearning to find a home…that face always remained in his memory._

Ed sat up in his bed. Startled from his slumber, he looked around. He realized that he was at the Rockbell house in Resembool. Ed held his heavy head in his hands, one feeling cold, the other warm. That was the way his heart felt right now. One side of him was frozen with guilt. He had left Noa there to fend for herself. Luckily, she had grown more open than before, but he knew that she still wanted to go with him. The other side was merry and was warm, a warm that couldn't be described in words. Somehow, just by seeing Winry, Ed felt like he could do anything. "Why do I feel so weird when I see her?" He asked no one in particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry tossed and turned in her bed. Her usually happy dreams were now overlapped by a nightmare. She would have this horrible dream once in a while. In it, she always lost Ed. Winry would call his name over and over, crying for him to stay, but he would ignore her and walk through the gate. She opened her eyes. Winry gripped the mattress on which she was laying on. "Edo…"

_The mattress is soaked…_She sat up and looked down. Winry's sweat had dripped through the sheets. "Why is it so hot?" She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her normally clear thoughts were jumbled up and tossed around her head. Winry laid her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was already awake and was drinking coffee when Winry swaggered down the steps. He watched her nearly collapse into the chair. "You alright, Win?"

Winry nodded and said nothing. "Coffee will keep you short, ya know..." she said, her face flushed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A GRAIN OF RICE WOULD BE CONSIDERED A CONTINENT COMPARED TO HIM?!?!" Ed yelled, pounding his fists onto the table.

"Careful Nissan," Al spoke. "Auntie Pinako will be angry if you break her table." He smiled and pet Den. Den wagged his tail happily and picked up a ball.

Winry walked over to the fridge, then headed towards the stove. In a matter of minutes, she sat down across from Edward, with two plates of eggs and bacon. "There you go." She said. Winry placed the plate in front of Ed.

Al looked up. He was playing with Den. "You look feverish, Winry." Al commented as he tossed the ball. "Are you sure you're okay? It's 26 degrees."

"I'm fine. And are you sure you're reading that thermometer correctly?" Winry assured him. She added quickly, "Oh Ed, I need to check on your automail later. Ed? ED?! Why are you ignore---" Annoyed at the boy's behavior, Winry watched as he plainly stood up and walked over to her side of the table. She blushed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Your temperature's really high." Ed said calmly. "You'd better get back in bed." He pointed at the staircase like a father telling his daughter to march up there and get some rest. _Wow, I've never noticed her sapphire eyes before…beautiful.._

Winry sighed and slowly got on her feet. She knew he was right. "Fine, you win." She smiled weakly. _Edo smells really good._ Winry wobbled up the stairs. Suddenly, her body felt weak. It shut down when she was halfway up. Her grip on the rail loosened and gravity pulled her downstairs.

Ed noticed Winry falling."Winry!" He took immediate action and hurried up the steps. Winry's body fell into his open arms. "Win, you okay?" He looked down to see that Winry was already sleeping peacefully, though her body was still hot. _She looks so tranquil. Winry looks pretty up close. _Ed shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Nissan, is Winry okay?" Al rushed over to the stairs. Den followed Al, staring at Ed and Winry.

"She's fine. Winry just fell asleep. Her body's probably too tired." Ed stood up, Winry's limp body in his arms. "I'll just take her to her room. I'll be back down in a few minutes so we can train."

Al nodded and resumed his Fetch game with Den as Ed carried Winry to bed. He gently set her down, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. He sat down on the bed, observing the features of her face quietly. _Wow, she's so beautiful. I don't deserve to love her...but I do..._ Edward sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the serene feeling of Resembool. "I'm gonna miss it here…."

Winry rustled in her bed, turning to the other side. Ed stood up. "Rest up Winry." He walked out the door.

Later that day, Pinako came home. "That girl is so stubborn." She said as she heated up a can of soup. "I told her to stay in bed, but Winry wanted to work on that new automail she's making."

"She's…making…automail?" Ed asked between bites of his dinner. He finished his chicken and placed the dirty dish in the sink with his fork and spoon.

"Weren't you paying attention yesterday, Nissan?" Al spoke as he followed his brother to the sink. "Win was talking about it all day! What were you doing?"

"Can one of you bring this up to here?" Pinako interrupted.

Al was about to offer when Ed took the bowl and spoon. Without saying anything, he marched up the stairs. "That was strange." Al remarked, before he began to wash the dishes.

"Hey Winry! You up?" Ed called. Not waiting, he threw open the door. "Winry!" He exclaimed. The girl was already up and about. She was working on her project, fixing the bolt on the arm and testing the weight and durability. "I thought you were sick!"

"I am not!" Winry pointed out. "But I've got to finish…." She put her palm on the table and tried to think clearly. Her vision began to blur and it felt like the world was spinning.

The golden haired boy responded quickly. He set the tray of food down and helped Winry sit down. "You need to take it easy Winry. Relax."

"You should talk, you dog of the military."

"I'm going to ignore that."

Winry looked up into his caring eyes. "You're sick Win. That's the reason." Ed said, looking away. There was more, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Ed—" the phone rang, breaking their special moment. Ed stood up to get the phone. "Hello?" He spoke into the speaker.

"Hey Winry!" came a peppy voice. "Sorry to call you so late, but I thought that maybe we could get a bite to eat and---"

"Who is this?" Ed said, getting a little defensive. "This isn't Winry. I'm Edward."

"Oh." The silence was awkward. "Sorry, wrong number!" The person hung up.

Ed clenched his teeth together. Who was that?

-----------------------------------

For everyone to know, that's 26 degrees Celsius. In Farenheit (for those who need it), that would be 80 degrees.

Special Thanks to:

Suleana

peachii

copyninja Kakashi


	3. Anger and Tears

Chapter 3

_Who was that guy?_ Ed thought, his hands gripped into fists.

"Edward? Something wrong?" Winry asked. She had already began to eat the soup. She looked at the golden haired boy as he rushed out of the room. "Edo.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niisan?" Al said, removing the yellow gloves and setting them next the sink. "Niisan, what happened? Is Winry worse? Does she need to go to the doctor? It's okay, you can tell me. I'll just go get Auntie Pinako and—"

"It's nothing, okay!" Ed shouted. He realized how loud he spoke. "I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean to raise my voice and snap at you like that."

"What's bugging you?"

"I-It's nothing." Ed stood up. "I'm gonna head out for a bit."

Al looked at Ed. He was going to ask his brother if he wanted to do a mock fight. "Okay Niisan. If you get back soon enough, we can get in some training before night falls."

The older brother nodded. He walked straight out the door without saying another word. Ed walked on the dirt road for a while. He waved to familiar faces and greeted new ones. Finally reaching his destination, he plopped himself onto the grass and stared at the easy following river. "Why can't I bring myself to say it? I have to head back in a couple of days. Darn Central…."

_There's something else you have to tell Winry too, Edward…_

Ed sighed and looked up into the sky. The poofy clouds seemed so different. He thought back to when he was a little kid. Life seems so simple back then….

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice in the darkness.

Ed immediately popped awake. The sky went from a light blue to a dark blue, pink and purple tone. "How long…"

"Oh that's good." Sighed the dark-haired boy. "I thought you were in a coma or something."

"Um… thank you." Ed jumped up and shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Trent, by the way."

"Ed."

The boys walked and chatted until they came to a fork in the road.

"Nice meeting you." Trent waved goodbye. "I'm going this way. Gotta call my girlfriend."

Ed pointed in the other direction. "I'm heading this way. Nice talking with---"

"My girlfriend's really pretty, probably the most beautiful girl in the world." Trent kept talking, leaving Ed standing there with a blank look.

_Why is this guy talking about his girlfriend?He's almost as bad as Hu---_

"Her name's Winry. She works in the automail field."

Ed stopped at the name. _Winry?? She didn't say she had a boyfriend._ That's what the practical Ed thought, the one that denied his true feelings. The real Ed, the sensitive, caring, loving Ed, was fuming.

"Ed-kun, you alright?" Trent asked. "Your face is turning red."

Ed stormed off before he would explode on Trent. Trent shrugged it off and headed for his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ed, you're late." Pinako stated as the boy waltzed in and hung his coat on the rack. "Al said you ran an errand; though to be out this late, it had better have been a long one."

Ed nodded, saying nothing, and sat down. He began to eat his dinner, which had gotten slightly cold. Clapping his hands together, Ed touched the bowl. A blue light shone around the bowl, instantly heating the cold pasta. Satisfied with his work, Ed began to eat again.

"EDWARD!" Winry's voice boomed through the lower level of the house. It seemed like the earth was shaking. "Where have you been?! I told you that I wanted to check your automail and then you walk right out of the house and don't come back until 6 o'clock!" The girl put her right hand, which was holding a wrench, on her hip.

"I was out." Ed answered plainly, continuing to eat.

Winry, furious, threw the tool at Ed. For once in his life, Ed actually ducked, not giving the blonde the happiness of giving him pain.

"Hey Niisan! Guess what I found outside! A kitty!" Al walked in holding a cat. The wrench, having missed his older brother, landed on Al's foot. "Ow! My foot!"

"I'm sorry Al! That was meant for Ed!" Winry apologized and helped limping Al into the other room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, Winry dragged an unusually quiet Ed into her workshop. She examined his legs. "It looks like you _actually _got taller. About a few inches." She teased, hoping this would upset him and hopefully cheer him up.

Ed, on the other hand, looked like he didn't even hear her comment. "Huh?" He looked at his mechanic. "Did you say something?"

"Never mind."

She also took a peek at his arms. They seemed good. Luckily, his growth wasn't too big or Winry'd have to take the whole thing off and reattach a new one. And she knew how painful that was. She always shuddered at the thought of the boy, holding back on his pain.

"Hey Win?"

Ed finally said something the whole time she was working on him. Her shoulders relaxed. "Yes Edo?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The tomato blush crossed her face. Winry dropped the box of screws and bolts that she had in her hands. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ed wasn't backing down.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Winry lied and finished his leg and arm. "You're done."

"Tell me."

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You're lying. I met a guy named Trent and he said you were his girlfriend."

Winry froze. _Trent, the idiot!_ "T-T-Trent? Who's that?"

"You don't have to like to me, Winry." Ed spun her around. She refused to look into his golden eyes. "I trust you Winry. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then tell me."

"…"

"Win-"

"Okay! I'll talk." Winry sighed. "I met Trent while you were in…when you…when you went to the Other Side." She began. "He was really nice. I went on a few dates with him. But he's not my boy---"

Ed's eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and envy. His hands had now become fits. He wanted to take out his rage on someone, and Ed knew the perfect person. "You went out with him!"

Winry was shocked at Ed's action. "Ed, it's my life."

"Why couldn't you tell me?!"

"You're not my father you know!" Winry's tears welled up in her eyes, and she made no point in concealing them. "I can date whoever I want! I could even go out with Mustang-sama right now! And you couldn't do anything about it Ed!" She cried.

He was stunned. "Winry, I didn't mean it----"

"Forget it Ed! You don't know anything about me! All I am to you is a mechanic!" She ran out of the workshop in tears.

Ed couldn't believe what just happened. Her last words stung. Was that really what Winry thought he thought about her? He looked into the mirror to his left, the direction Winry and left. Others saw him as a shrimp, or the Fullmetal Alchemist. But all he saw, the only thing that was present to him, was a evil, cruel person who made the most important person in his life cry. "What have I done?"

---------------------------

Special thanks to:

everyone who has helped me with the story of reviewed! ( You can tell that no one new reviewed ) )


	4. Ed's Plan

Sorry about the late update. I've been kind of busy with homework and volleyball and other junk that you don't care about. Plus, -I hope you're happy to hear this- I've started another fanfiction, a RoyxRiza. It's called "The Reason I Pull the Trigger". Hope you enjoy this new addition and chapter. Any suggestions welcome!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Ed stretched and jumped out of the bed. His energy level was through the roof this morning and he could feel it bursting throughout his body. "I sure slept well." He got dressed and walked to the bathroom. Inside, Ed brushed his teeth merrily. _Wow, I wonder why I feel so good. Must be because I went to bed so early. I usually don't sleep at that time. _On the matter of going to bed early, he suddenly remembered Winry's words.

"_I'm nothing to you but a mechanic!"_

He set his brush down gloomily. His bounds of energy had suddenly dispersed and not a drop was left in his blood. "How could she say that? I love---" Ed furiously shook his head, the blush turning different shades of red. "O-Of course I love her! She's like a sister to me!" He said, hoping to convince himself of that. _I have to go apologize._

Knowing what he had to do, the blond shrimp stepped down the stairs to an empty table. "…. Hey Old Maid! Al! Winry! Where is everyone?!" Annoyed, Ed slumped into a seat, cursing under his breath. He spotted a note in Winry's handwriting on the table and scooped it up.

_Dear Edward,_

_Granny dragged Al to the supermarket and I'm doing some research at the library. Don't bother to look for me, shrimp. Granny and Al should be home soon._

_Winry_

Ed slammed the note back onto the wooden table. "I AM NOT AN AQUATIC CRUSTACEAN!!!" He said with fury. He grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulders, stomping out of the house and headed for the library. Ed had forgotten what his plans were for the morning.

On his way into town in his mindless anger, he accidentally stepped on a daisy. The flower made a soft crunching sound when it connected with his shoe. Ed stopped. He remembered that Winry loved daisies.

"_Look you guys! Daisies! Hundreds of them!" She shouted as she hopped into the vast field of flowers. "They're so pretty!" _

_The two boys ran after her. After hours of playing, they all laid on their backs for a good rest. Winry had made flower crowns for all of them, which they were wearing proudly. _

"You idiot!!" Ed slapped his forehead. Unfortunately, he hit himself with his metal arm. "Ow ow ow!!" It left a big red mark. Grumbling to himself, he proceeded towards the center of town.

A girl with a basket of flowers waved to him. "Ohayo Edward!" She set the basket onto the table and began to arrange the flowers.

Ed walked over. "Hey Natalie." He looked at the plants. "Are you going to sell these at the Flower Festival?"

"Sure are." She replied cheerfully and continued arranging the roses, all in assorted colors. Natalie's dainty hands moved swiftly. She was finished in a matter of minutes.

The golden haired boy looked at the quaint flower shop. The wooden sign above had flowers painted on it and a canopy under it. There were several bunches of flowers laid underneath, near the window. "How much for a small bouquet of flowers?"

Natalie stopped working. "Depends on what type of flower you want. Why? Got a pretty girl in mind?" She giggled and stood up, walking over to the short boy.

A blush revealed itself on Edward's face. He turned the other direction so the dark-haired girl wouldn't see. "I-It's for a f-f-friend. Sort of an a-apology." He turned his attention to the floor. _What's wrong with me? I usually have no problem talking about Winry. Okay, that's a lie. It's never been THIS hard. _"I was thinking….daisies?"

She nodded. "Alright. Just wait for a moment." Natalie opened the door and went inside.

Ed stood at the shop awkwardly. Hoping that Natalie wouldn't mind, he took her seat and stared up at the clouds. They seemed fluffier than usual. He remembered Winry saying, as a child, that she always wanted to sleep on one, even if it was water. Ed closed his eyes for a minute to remember on their childhood days. Everything seemed so simple back then…

"Here you go Edward!" Natalie said as she walked outside and stuffed a daisy bouquet into his hands. She didn't count on him being deep in thought.

Surprised, he fell backwards into the chair. "T-Thanks." Ed replied and rubbed his head. He looked at the bouquet of daisies that she handed him before standing up. There were red, white and yellow colored flowers all rolled together. "How much?" He had a feeling that the amount of money in his wallet would take a nosedive.

"2,979 sens."

Ed's jaw dropped. Closing his mouth, he reluctantly pulled his wallet and gave her the money. _2,979 sens for something this small. _Edward waved goodbye and proceeded to head for the library. He began to assemble his plan and noted every spot he passed. In the end, he favored the small park has the place to set his scheme into play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reading again Winry?" The old librarian looked at her 2 stacks of books. She continued to scan the girl's card and check out all the books.

Winry smiled. "Sure am." She thanked the woman and sat down to read. Pulling out a book, she moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. Studying up on metals wasn't the real reason she was there. Avoiding Ed was the real cause Winry's head was buried deep in the book's white pages.

_The idiot. Thinking he can control me like that. It's not as if I belong to him. I can go out with whomever I want._ Behind the fury, she was crying. The way he had spoken to her last night left a scar on her heart.

The other person she could blame was Trent. What did she do to make him think that she liked him? And how in the world was she his girlfriend?

These questions raced though the mechanic's head. To think that a few years ago, everything was so..so…drama-free.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Already knowing whom it was, Winry continued reading. She was not going to talk to him, under any circumstances.

"Win."

"What Edward? I told you already. I need to study up on these metals." Winry replied curtly.

He noticed the icicles in her voice. "Winry. I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean what I said..."

Winry stood up and took her books. "Forget it Edward. I'm not going to listen. What you said to me last night was all that I needed to hear." She reached for her other stack of books, but Ed beat her to them.

He carried them for her and walked over. "So, how many of these did you read?" Ed stared at the column he was holding. It was taller than him.

Winry was touched. She didn't think that he would actually care that they were too heavy for her. Unfortunately, this girl wasn't going to cave that easily. "I finished the 3 on top. You can put them on the return cart."

Ed slowly stepped towards the cart and placed the stack there. He watched Winry head for the bookshelves again. "I thought you were done." He complained. This boy didn't want to lift any more books.

"I forgot some books." Winry pouted and put her books down. "You can head back first. I think I should look at a couple more of these." She pointed at the bookshelf labeled "Automail and Metals, A".

Ed sat down next to her 'checked-out pile'. "I need to talk to you about something. I'll just sit here and wait." He pulled out an apple and took a bite.

A confused Winry stared the wooden frame of the bookcase. To anyone passing by, it would seem like she was searching for the right book. In reality she was pondering on the shrimp's words. _What does he need to talk to me about? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to:

Suleana

chattingchick1

All those people who read this fanfic!


	5. The Distraction

Sorry for the extremely late update! I just got back from my class trip to Hawaii (awesomeness) and volleyball just ended so...yeah...

Ed: WHAT'S WITH THE CONTINOUS REFERENCE OF A ----------- K.O.

Me: Sorry Edo, but that's a secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

A blindfolded Winry walked through the streets, let by Ed. "Edward Elric! This better be good! This is embarrassing!" shouted the confused girl. Her heart was jumping up and down. She usually didn't feel this giddy when Ed touched or talked to her.

"Don't worry Winry! You'll like it! I—" Ed's stomach growled, not letting him finish his sentence. "Sorry, I'm a bit hungry." He laughed nervously. I hope no one touched it. Al said he would guard it as soon as he dropped off the groceries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al burst into the house. Panting, he set the bags on the table. I gotta hurry! The boy shouted at Pinako. "I'm going out now!" He had just reached the door when the phone rang. I'll just tell the person to call back later…Running back to the kitchen, he picked up the phone.

"…I'm sorry. This is Al. Winry's out right now. Could you call back later? Hello?"

Al stared at the phone. The person had hung up. "Uh, okay." Putting the phone back onto the hook, he ran out to guard Ed's apology surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See ya later, Furher-sama!" She chirped and opened the door to Roy's office. "Tell Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye I said 'Hi!'. By the way, have you guys started dating yet?" Amy laughed as she closed the door and ducked. A flame burned a hole through the wooden entrance, just above her head. Same old Roy…

Amy walked to the phone, putting a quarter in. She was paying for a call to her automail mechanic cousin. The phone rang and someone picked up. "Excuse me, is Winry there?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just a little more, Winry!" Ed encouraged. His paced slowed. He needed the sun to be further down. Ed bit his lip. What am I going to do? I need to slow us down.

"Ed? Something wrong?" Winry asked. "We've stopped moving. Are we here yet? Can I take the blindfold off?" She was so excited. What could he have planned?

A bunch of kids ran past Ed and Winry. "C'mon guys! Hurry up! I wanna get to the carnival!"

The light bulb in Ed's head clicked. Perfect! The annual carnival's the perfect distraction! He stepped behind her and removed the cloth. "Ta-dah!"

Winry was shocked. Ed never really enjoyed social parties or activities. Why would he change all of a sudden? Was it for her? "You got tickets to the carnival, Ed?"

Ed nodded. He played along. He would wait until she wasn't looking and purchase the tickets. The boy smiled. "Wait here. I'll get us a drink at the stand in the front and we can head in together, okay?" He ran up to the stand and purchased one lemonade. Looking back, Ed saw that Winry was chatting with a friend and quickly sneaked up to the front of the line. "Two entrance passes, please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! The Whirl-A-Twirl was awesome!!" Winry exclaimed like a little child. "I'm still dizzy! What about you, Ed?"

Ed just shrugged. "Eh, it could have been faster." While Winry was enjoying herself, he was in the dumps. There were three things he hated the most: Roy Mustang, being called "short" and large crowds. I forgot how crowded it was here. So many people…I wanna get out of here so bad. But Winry's enjoying this…He spotted a long line for a popular attraction: The Tunnel of Love. But that would be so unlike me if I just point it out. Plus Winry's heading the opposite direction.

Since they were in a crowd, he improvised. First, he separated himself from Winry a little bit. Then Ed pushed someone against her.

Winry was being smushed from behind. "Hey! Watch it!" She looked around for Ed.

Ed stepped in back of Winry and the person he shoved. "You alright, Winry?" He asked and turned her around, so she would be facing him and the direction of the Tunnel of Love.

Winry smiled. "Yup." Her eyes met the heart-shaped entrance of the Tunnel of Love. "Hey! The Tunnel of Love! We didn't go on that ride yet! Can we go on?" She joked. In her mind, however, Winry knew Ed would never say 'yes'. "Please, please, please!"

Ed looked down at the floor. "I don't know." He acted. "I mean, it's People might think we're together."

"But it'll be so much fun! Please!"

"Well…alright. We'll go. Just ONE time, okay?"

"Eh? You serious?" Winry stopped. "This is THE TUNNEL OF LOVE we're talking about."

Ed shrugged. "I said we'd go on all the rides, right?" He led Winry over to the line.

She smiled. "This will be so much fun! I wonder what it's like!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you go. Enjoy your ride." The man waved goodbye to Ed and Winry as they set off into the darkness.

Winry stared wide-eyed at the insides of the cave. "Oh! It's so romantic in here!" She looked around. "Oh, Ed! Look over there! Oh, and over there!" The blonde pointed out more things.

Ed looked around as well, though different thoughts were going through his head. It's so frilly and pink in here. I'm getting noxious. He sighed. Let's just hope it's almost over.

Much to Ed's relief, the light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger. Soon, they were in the sunlight again. "What a relief."

"It was so cute in there!" Winry smiled. "Thanks for going with me, Ed."

He looked away. "I-It's no problem." Ed looked to the sun. It was almost sundown. We should leave right now. "Hey, Winry, we should go home now. It's going to get dark soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry scanned the terrain they were on. This can't be right. We're in some kind of park. This isn't a shortcut. The liar! He won't even admit that we're lost. "Hey Ed, I don't think that this is the right path. Let's head back."

"This is the right way. I know. Just trust me Winry."

Winry sighed and glanced at the couples who were around them. "C'mon Ed! I'd hate to intrude on these people."

"It's just a little farther, Winry. Just hang tight." Ed trekked closer and closer to the spot he needed to be.

In a short amount of time, they arrived in a canopy of trees. The sun was just a few seconds away from being a "sunset." Ed stopped and clapped his hands.

"Edward, I demand you tell me where we're going this instant!"

Ed's palms touched the soft earth. A shining light engulfed the area underneath the trees. The light crept through the cracks between the trees and the light could be seen for miles. Ed turned to Winry. "Win, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Mystified, the girl looked around. The sunset had just hit and the orange-yellow color hit the ice mirrors Ed just transmuted. The hue was spread all around the area, giving it a nice orangey glow. "You did all this for me?"

Besides what the shrimp just did, a picnic had been set up (curtsey of Al). There was also a cake that the little brother had purchased that said 'Forgive me, Winry?'.

"Well, yeah." Ed blushed, casting his eyes at the tree roots. "I mean, I can understand if you hate me for the rest of our lives. But you're my friend, and I'm sorry if what I said yesterday hurt you."

Winry did something she didn't even think about. Her legs just suddenly moved on their own. The next thing she knew, Winry was hugging Ed. "Thank you. And I've already forgiven you, shrimp. You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

A sudden crash made their dream depart. Winry and Ed looked up. There, above an assortment of boxes and goods, was Trent. "Winry?! Ed!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks to: All the faithful reviewers and readers!


	6. Anxiety and Waffles

Sorry for the late update! So to make up for it, I made this one EXTRA long. Hope you enjoy it.!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Trent's emotions were a mixture of horror and hatred, two dangerous emotions to mess with. Hatred, the dominant of the feelings at the moment, would give birth to wrath. And that, like the homunculus Wrath (our cute like Wrath), that's a very bad thing. "Ed! How dare you try to hook my Winry!" He dropped his boxes and marched over to our half-pint hero.

"Trent, just calm down…" Winry coaxed. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?!" She grabbed the heavy metal tool inside her bag and nearly took it out when Ed stopped her.

"Don't worry, Win. I'll handle this guy. I won't let him disrespect you like that." Ed strolled right up to Trent, taking his sweet time. He glared up at Trent, who was taller than Winry. "So, you think you're so tough? Calling the shots, telling people who they can't hang out with? You think you're so great?" He taunted.

"I trusted you Ed! I thought I made it clear that Winry was my girlfriend! How dare you even try to impress her!"

"Impress her? That's what you think!"

"Well, it's not like you were throwing a surprise party, Fullmetal Dork!"

"I was apologiz---What did you just call me!!"

"You heard right! Fullmetal Dork! Loser!"

"Butthead! Nerd!"

Winry was dumbfounded. This person was the person she dated? And the other was the person she loved? _Wow. They're more immature than when Roy tells Ed to do something._

"Shrimp!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!! WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SMALLER THAN PLANKTON!!!"

Trent sidestepped when Ed ran forward to punch him on the nose. "Okay, I'm tired of this bickering." He barely took notice of the blond boy on the ground. "Since you're military, then I'll have to say it like the Fuhrer himself would." Clearing his throat, Trent spoke in the most authoritative voice he could muster. "Fullmetal Alchemist, I order you to stop talking to Winry."

The next event was unexpected. Winry was awestruck. Ed, who materialized some rope and tied Trent's hands together, had attacked Trent from the back. Ed stood triumphant, one foot on Trent's back. "No one, and I mean, NO ONE orders me around. You got that, Trent?"

"Edward!"

"Chill Winry. I didn't use my automail foot. He'll be fine."

"You-You….imbecile!" Wham! Winry hit him square on the head. "You can't just beat someone up like this." She squatted down and untied the bindings on Trent.

"Thanks Winry." Trent flashed a smile at Ed. "She still loves—" He also got a beating from Winry's wrench.

"No one insults my friend! Plus, you're not my boyfriend! We only went out 3 times!" Winry put her weapon back into the bag. "You guys are so immature!" She walked off.

Both boys rubbed their heads and solemnly peered at each other.

"I have a feeling that could have gone better." Ed sighed.

"Same here." Trent answered.

"Hey Al, you can put the stuff away. No one's going to eat it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was nice talking to you again." Winry laughed. "Oh of course! Yes, yes. Uh-huh. Well, I'd better go. See you in a week for your examination."

"There you are Winry!" Pinako strolled into the kitchen. "I heard about the little..dispute. Personally, I think you should give the two another chance. Boys will be boys."

"Grandma, you should have seen them! They were…were…so embarrassing! And there were other couples there too!"

"What about you? Didn't you hit both boys with your wrench?"

"…"

"So this isn't just about the boys' behavior, it's about how you embarrassed yourself…in front of Ed."

Winry sighed. Her grandmother had hit the mark. She looked at her grandmother, wondering what new sage advice would come next.

"Like I said earlier, give them another chance." Pinako took the pipe out of her mouth. "Men act differently around women." She put it back into her mouth. "I've got some things to work. I'll see you later Winry." Pinako turned her back and walked back.

Winry watched her grandma go. _Another chance? The question's not whether I'll give HIM another chance, it's if Ed will give me one…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go, Edward-san." Trent grimly handed Ed the sack of ice. Ed wanted to head back to the Rockbell house to apologize, but Trent had offered to let them come to his house. He needed some comfort for what Winry had said (the poor guy) to him earlier. Her words clung to his head, though deep inside him, Trent had a feeling that he had expected it.

Ed put the ice on his head and watched Trent wince as Trent sat down on the chair opposite of him. The ice bag on the other boy's head had moved, revealing the pain. "You really in a slump, aren't you Trent?"

Trent tried to nod, but he couldn't, so he struggled to force the words out. "Y-Yeah, but somehow, I think I anticipated this."

"I'm guessing that your head has never met Winry's wrench?" Ed could tell. His head wasn't, or so it seemed, in much agony as Trent's was.

"You guessed it. I'm assuming that you have?"

Ed shuttered. "Yes….many, many times."

"S-So Edward…"

"You can just call me Ed, that's what everyone calls me."

"Oh, um, okay. So Ed, do you think what Winry said was true? You know, about how we weren't a couple?"

He recalled the painful fight that the two had. What Winry said still stung like a needle to the skin. "I'm afraid so. We had a, um, talk and she said that you guys went out, but weren't really anything."

"Alright, I was just wondering." Trent began to tweedle his thumbs, like he was going to inquire Ed on another matter, but was too nervous.

Ed took a peek over at his little brother. Al was busying himself with the kittens that Trent's cat, Harmony, had just given birth to a few weeks okay.

"Niisan! Come see the kittens! They're so cute!" Al beckoned and held up a patchwork kitten. "Isn't he cute? You're so lucky to own a pet store, Trent-san!"

Trent laughed. "You like them? You can have one if you like."

"Really?! Niisan, can I?"

"You know we can't Al."

Al ran up to Ed. "Please Niisan! I'll take good care of it! I promise!"

Trent could see that Ed wouldn't budge. In the small amount of time they had spent together, he could see that Edward Elric was a stubborn, short, tempermental person. But he was also loyal to his friends and caring in his own way. "If I could offer a suggestion, why don't you let him live here? You could come visit him every day and I'll take care of him when you're not around."

Al thought it over carefully. "But that would be a burden to you. If it was my kitten, then I should take of it."

"I don't mind, honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Niisan?"

Ed sighed. "Since you love it so much, fine. Just make sure to come over here every single day."

"Yes! Thank you Niisan!" Al gave Ed a quick hug then ran over to the kitten he would 'adopt'. "Did you hear that? I can keep you! Isn't that great! I think I'll call you…Waffles Vandesdelca Gailardia Gardios fon Fabre!"

"Isn't that just a little too long, Al?" Ed asked.

"We could call him 'Waffles' for short."

"Fine. C'mon Al, we'd better head back. See ya Trent." Ed waved casually and walked off.

Al bowed. "Thank you for letting us come over and for the kitten. Bye Waffles!" He ran after Ed.

Ed looked over to the horizon as the sun was setting. The radiant orange yellow shades burst through the sky and seemed to be directed to him. _Winry must be so mad. I bet a wrench is flying towards me right now. _He sighed. _Why can't I do anything right near her?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to:

All of you! You're all fantastic!


	7. Sneak Peek

Sorry everyone! I know this isn't what you're expecting, but I've been experiencing a technical problem with the computer I usually type fanfics with. And if you're wondering "What computer is she using?", then I'm telling you right now that THIS IS NOT MY COMPUTER AND IT DOES NOT HAVE A PLACE TO PUT FLOPPY DISKS IN!

Yes I know, weird. But that's not the only reason. My beta, Suleana, has yet to finish newest my chapter for "The Reason I Pull the Trigger." glares at Suleana Until my next update, I will continue to poke and annoy her to complete it. Thankies!

Sneak Peek for…

The Story of My Heart

Expect:

A kidnapping

Addition of new characters

Tons of EdxWin-ness

A twist

Mockery of Envy, our little palm-tree friend. D

The Reason I Pull the Trigger

Expect:

Romance

Realization of feelings

A little drama

Roy being wrong

A LOT of arrogance


	8. 3 Strange Girls and 1 Protective Boy

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry that took so long. Anyway, Ed and Roy are going to cross paths again, which means it'll be tough, since I'll have to make sure that both fanfics are on the same timeline. Well, enough of my ranting...Gluttony!

Gluttony: is still eating header from the RoyxRiza fanfic Yes?

Me: Are you finished?

Gluttony: No...

Me: Well, I'll just leave the header right here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Dinner had gone quiet. Pinako was doing something and would be back in the morning, and Winry's unusual silence had scared Ed out of his mind. _She's planning something. I know it._

"H-Hey Winry…"

Winry returned it with a cold stare.

"Al got a cat."

"…."

"Ah, it's one of Trent's kittens. Trent offered to let Waffles stay there."

"Awfully nice of him, don't you think?"

"Yeah---"

"Not deserving of a beating. Especially of someone who paid to keep a good profile."

"Hey he called me 'short'!"

Winry stood up and took her plate with her. She turned on her heel, tossed her plate into the sink and made her way to the room. Her ignorance to his defenses irritated Ed. _Geez, what does she expect from an alchemist?_ He fumed to himself as he followed Winry's example and dumped his eating utensils into the sink. "I'm heading out Al. See you later."

"Niisan----" The little brother was cut short when the shortie made a quick escape, leaving Al unprotected in a house with an angry wrench-wielding mechanic. Al sighed. _Niisan must be taking this hard. We're leaving soon and I bet he hasn't gotten around to telling Winry that we're leaving---with all this drama around, who would?_

Al's mind played back the strange conversation on the train. They had just landed in the abandoned city and made their way back up to civilization. They had at once headed for the train station. Ed was already mad for being made to pay for a child's ticket that was until he showed the person his State Alchemist I.D. Besides that, it was a sunny day with many birds fluttering and chirping.

'"_Niisan, how long are we staying for?"_

"_A week. I have to tell Mustang that we're back."_

_Al stayed silent. Times like this made him wish that they could live in one place again. It was so much simpler. Then again, he always did want to travel outside for Resembool. _

"_You're awfully quiet, something wrong?" _

"_It's nothing."_

"_Hey Al, when we get back to Pinako's, do you mind if I'm the one to break it to Winry? You can tell Aunt Pinako, but I think it'd be easier if I told Winry."_

_Al gazed at his brother strangely. Why did it matter who told her? But as he looked closer, he could see that even though Ed was staring out the window at the blurring scenery, he was thinking of something else. Maybe he needed to mention something to Winry in private? Well, whatever it was, Al sure didn't mind. "I don't mind, Niisan. Be my guest."'_

"Hmmm…." Al spoke aloud, pondering on why his brother might want to tell Winry. It's possible that he might not even tell Winry that they were leaving. _That seems unlikely. Ed seemed to really be deep in thought back on the train._ And Al trusted his brother. _Let's just hope Ed breaks it to her soon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more uneventful and frightening days passed. Winry almost didn't talk to Ed the entire time, besides "Can you pass the salt, Ed?" and "Move your arm/leg that way." Edo considered questioning her on how she did it, but that wouldn't help his situation at all. Every morning, he awakened hopefully, with a speech that would make Winry stop giving him the cold shoulder. Unfortunately, every time he tried to talk to her, she would turn around and head the other direction, even if the way she needed to go was his way.

_We're leaving tomorrow, and I haven't even told her! I need to think of something fast!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard for her to stand it. When Ed would wave to her, the mechanic forced herself to pivot and leave, but she felt like running into his arms and crying. Something told her that she shouldn't do it and get hurt again, although Winry was almost dying from nearly no communication with her favorite customer.

On the morning of the second to last day they were there, Winry's eyes opened up with a start, swelling up with tears as well. She had the worst dream she could think of imaginable. Afraid that any attempts to get more sleep would cause it to haunt her more, Winry hastily got dressed. She hadn't taken a walk for a while and figured that a fast one wouldn't hurt. After all, it was only 5 in the morning. Who would possibly be awake besides her and a few shopkeepers?

She shut the door behind her and embraced her jacket. _It's colder than I remember._ Shuttering and wishing that she had brought a thicker coat, Winry started down the road, not knowing that she was being watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed puffed out mini clouds and he searched earnestly for that figure he saw out the window. It smirked at him before disappearing. Just what was up with that? He had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't relax until he found out that it was. Plus, it was perched at Winry's window, so Ed inferred that it wanted something that had to with Winry.

He sprinted down the block and turned the corner, but skidded backwards before she made it around. _Why is Winry here? _At first, Ed thought that it was Envy in disguise. But he was sure that Envy was back in the other world….wasn't he? Stealing a peek at the 'girl' who was approaching, the blonde was sure that was his childhood friend. She had a look of worry on her face and there was no way that Envy could know what had been going on.

As Winry brushed passed him, Ed was truly worried. She didn't even notice he was there, until she turned to say "Excuse me…Ed? What are you doing out here?" Her eyes surveyed the boy's clothes. He was dressed in blue sweats and a t-shirt, but had his usual red cape.

"Well, um…I just felt like taking a walk. You?" Ed answered, trying to sound casual. He didn't want her to yell at him for hunting down something that might not even be there. And it would be easier to tell her that he and Al were leaving tomorrow if she was calm about it.

Winry nodded. "Same here." She considered adding more. "So—AH!" The yell came from something wrapping around her legs and continued up her body. She fell over, but Ed managed to catch her. As Winry tried to grab her tools, the substance constricted her arms, then melted and became one with the thing that held her legs and now her waist. "Ed! Do something!"

"I'm thinking!" Ed called back. There wasn't much time. The thing was making quick progress and was already at her elbows.

"Think faster!"

Now it reached her shoulders. Seeming satisfied, it began to lift and pull Winry away. Ed held on to Winry's body and then it pulled harder. _Wait! If I can cut it, then maybe it'll let Winry go!_ "Win, do you trust me?"

"Now's not the time, Edward!"

"Just answer!!"

"Fine. Yes, I trust you."

With that said, Ed released his grip and Winry began to fly. "Just give me a few seconds Winry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EDWARD!!" Winry screamed with slight anger as she began to be dragged through the air. _I'm gonna kill him later!! His plan had better work!_ She looked forward to see where the thing was taking her and gasped. Up ahead, there was a young girl, standing on a high tree branch, in a white collared shirt and a black plaid skirt. As the two girls loomed closer, all time seemed to have frozen. Then Winry's shocked blue eyes met the girl's calm emerald ones.

The girl gave a sweet smile, one that made Winry's heart nearly melt. _The poor girl!_ _She must be stuck up here! _The stranger held out her hand, seeming to offer Winry some help. Then the weirdest thing happened. Winry blinked her eyes to check if they were right. _I must be dreaming…_ She smiled at the pink butterfly that flew past. Although she couldn't tell, the smile she had given looked a little strange, almost as if she was being hypnotized. _My eyes feel so…so…_Even thinking made her tired.

"It's alright." The girl said all of a sudden, which made Winry's dazed eyes look at her. "You don't have to think at all. Just let me help you."

Winry nodded. All she wanted to do was get back home and go to sleep. The substance that grabbed her began to maneuver her over to the branch where the other girl was. The petals looked like they multiplied.

"You can go ahead and sleep if you like."

Winry began to fall victim to the oncoming slumber. Just as she closed her eyes, Ed, on a large column of earth, came up and slashed the thing with his transmuted arm, making it immediately withdraw and dropped its victim. He caught his friend and the column climbed up to where the girl in the tree was. He could tell something was not normal about her. Holding Winry with one hand, Ed pointed the spear arm at the other girl's neck. "Who are you?! And what do you want with Winry!!"

The person just kept smiling, which began to creep the alchemist out. Then she pointed down at the sleeping girl. Ed peered down too. "Winry!"

He hadn't notice that the goop that had been on Winry's body was still there. After all, he only cut off the part that connected it. The thing began to grip tighter on her body and something seemed to be wrong. Winry kept turning her head and a look of agony was on her face. "Winry! Winry, what's wrong?!" Ed glared back up at the other girl and was going to demand her tell him what was happening, but the person had disappeared.

Suddenly as one mass, the thing holding Winry jumped up and blasted off, not before giving Ed a vital piece of information. As it jumped off, it had cut one of Ed's metal fingers. _This is stranger than I thought._ The boy stared angrily at the path the substance had taken and his hold on Winry grew slightly stronger. _What was that thing, and how did it cut my automail? And who was that creepy girl?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls leaned against the branches at opposite points. One girl, who was clothed in lavender and dark blue hit the tree behind her impatiently. "What's taking her so long?" She snapped at the other, who had her eyes closed while sitting on the floor.

The other girl opened one eye, her ruby colored eye meeting the gaze of the other's dull gray. "She knows that we need to hurry. Just stop complaining."

"And she's taking forever, just like her sister." The one standing up retorted as she tossed her lavender hair over her shoulder. A glowering look was then cast upon an curtain of branches.

"Don't be rude just because you're more like your brother than she is her sister." Ruby-eyes answered calmly, despite her hot-headed companion's declarations.

"Don't even make me think about that cross-dresser! And at least I know if I'm a guy or a girl."

The red eyed girl sighed, closed her eye and leaned back on the tree, her raven black hair rustling the branches. She reached up and moved her headband back.

The branches moved apart to reveal the girl from earlier. "Sorry I'm late. Shrimp back there was holding me back for a while."

"At least he fell for it. And now we know his weakness." The gray eyes of the upright girl finally moved away for the canopy and focused on the speaker.

"Hey Nightmare, what did you make her dream of? The mechanic looked pretty scared when the stuff grabbed her." The new girl asked.

Nightmare, the girl on the floor, stood up and opened her eyes. "Just something. C'mon, let's get back to Master."

"Oh the irony of the maid leading the way!" The lavender-and-blue girl joked with an obnoxious tone, referring to Nightmare's black clothing and accessories that had lace on them, which looked like a maid's wear.

The girl glared back at the other with her ruby eyes, which was flaming now. "Don't ever speak of that again, Jealousy. Or I'll have to resort to Envy."

Jealousy scowled, but said nothing, following Nightmare's lead. The last girl took a calming breath and ran her hand through her dark hair. _How I'm stuck with these two is beyond me._ Then she jogged to catch up with her partners, disappearing into the blanket of leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How are Envy and Jealousy related? Why is the subject of being a maid so touchy to Nightmare? Who's this new girl? And how do they know about Ed? Keep reading and you'll see.

Thankies to Suleana!


	9. Laughs and Tears

I'm running out of insults for Ed, so if anyone has any, they would be greatly appreciated. And don't worry, I'll credit you so everyone knows how great you are.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Story of My Heart

Chapter 8

Its elegance was almost alive. The room was painted gold with white curtains and two people were twirling around, being observed by the invisible people in the carefully detailed booths. Winry loomed closer, eagerly wondering who it could be. Maybe it was a beautiful princess and her handsome prince, dancing the night away? As she got closer, she gasped. "Ed?!"

The girl seemed slightly familiar. She had a dazed, hypnotic look in her eyes, but she was decked in a stunning cream dress and seemed more than happy. _Rose? Why is she here? With Ed too!_ Winry was furious, but went into a state of shock when Ed stepped right through her. _Where am I? What am I?_ She was scared out of her mind. _What's going on?!_

Suddenly everything went wrong. Rose said something to Ed, he pushed away and Lyra appeared. Then Ed got really mad and ripped the front part of Lyra's dress, revealing some disgusting looking skin and saying the name "Dante," the horrendous name echoing through the luxuriously furnished room. _Isn't Dante an old woman?_ Winry recalled from one of the letters that Ed sent her.

She covered her mouth with her hand as some earth snake summoned by Dante grabbed Rose's child. The next few parts were a blur and suddenly, Envy and Ed were in a fight. Ed had the upper hand until….until… Winry tried to shut her eyes and couldn't bear to watch as the color began to leave Ed's face, but to no avail. All she could see was him dying….all she could see was a nightmare... She ran up to Ed's soulless body in tears.

"ED!!!"

"Winry!"

She opened her eyes, to see Ed's pain-stricken golden eyes. _It was just a dream! A horrible dream!_ The rivers gained more speed as she continued to stare at Ed's face. _It seemed so real!_

"Winry, what's wrong? You were saying my name over and over and you looked like you were in a lot of pain." Ed commented, not knowing why she was crying. "Are you alright?" He was stuck as Winry quickly hugged him and stayed in that position. A blush crossed his face as he added, "Um, W-Win, are you alright? W-What happened?"

"Oh Ed! It was horrible!" She cried as the comfort of Ed's embrace made her feel better. "I had a nightmare… a horrible one!"

"Okay, just calm down. It was just a figment of your imagination," Ed referred to the books he had read on dreams and such. "They're either caused by something like high fever, or stress or trauma, or more commonly for no reason."

"No…it wasn't. It was nothing like that."

Ed was confused. This was totally against the science and books, but he figured he could set her straight. "Really. What was it about?"

"It was about you."

Now he was really puzzled. "Go on."

"I had a dream about your death."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, you were dancing with Rose, then Dante appeared and some giant snake almost ate Rose's baby and you and Envy had a fight and Envy stabbed you in the stomach." She quivered as she let go. "It was so horrible…and yet it felt so real."

"That's because it was." Ed said and glanced down at the bench they were sitting on. Just being reminded of the dance made him wish that he never did it. It wasn't that he didn't like Rose; he did. She was a nice girl who was becoming more confident, but he had wished that his first dance was with another girl. The one he really loved."Exactly as you described it."

"What?! That's impossible! All the homunculi died…didn't they? And Dante too."

"No. When I first returned, Envy was used to transport the Thule Society to our world, 'Shamballa' as they called it. It's possible that Envy------and Dante----- is still alive and active. In fact, they're the only people, besides Rose----who probably doesn't remember a thing about it----, that know of that." Ed said. "And I bet _they_ were the new homunculi."

"'They'? Who's 'they'?"

"From earlier? Don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

_Strange. Why doesn't Winry remember? After all she was the victim… But what she said __is__ an important clue. There could be some new homunculi that Al and I need to watch out for. _"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

Winry, still wondering what he wanted, looked around at her surroundings and noticed that they were covered overhead by trees. In fact, it seemed like they had been here before. _That's right! This is where Ed asked me to forgive him!_ "What time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock."

"It's been 3 hours?!"

"Yeah, you were knocked out for quite a while. Actually, I was surprised that I didn't hear you snore."

"I'll let that pass. After all, I don't hit short men who look like little children."

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING THE MAIN INGREDIENT OF A SHRIMP COCKTAIL!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. He resisted the urge to strangle Winry and calmed down by taking deep breaths and repeating formulas aloud in a hushed voice. "Pressure is equal to force divided by the area of the object in which the pressure is being applied. Density is mass divided by volume…"

Winry gave him a funny look before bursting into a fit of giggles. The fact that Ed relaxed by reciting scientific formulas was too funny for her _not _to laugh.

The boy stared at her wide-eyed. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long. Even if she was laughing at him, the sound of her happy and melodic voice was more soothing than solving the most complicated formula.

"What?" She returned his stare. "Is something wrong?" Then it made sense. _I haven't laughed this hard since…_

"It's just that you…"

"…haven't laughed like that in so long."

They continued to stare at each other's eyes. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke. The boy was wondering how to break the news to her and how hard she would hurt him for telling her a day before. She was considering how to tell her feelings for him.

"Ed---"

"Win---"

They blushed. "Go ahead, Ed," Winry spoke up quickly.

"Well, um…. Al and I… are leaving for Central soon."

An expression of shock and sadness took over her happy features. Her joyous, glittery eyes became saddened as she looked with disbelief at Ed. "W-What? You can't leave! Y-Y-You've only been here a week! After being gone for…for…for…" For the second time that day, the tears were coming. Why was she cursed with such sorrow?

Ed was shamed in such a way incomparable. He had hurt her and it hurt enough to leave. He tried to be reasonable. They couldn't invade Winry's home forever. They had to keep moving it around. That was how they lived, now and forever. "I'm sorry, Winry, but me and Al…. that's how we live."

"But you could stay with me and Grandma! You don't have to leave!" She pleaded, the rivers starting once more. It never ended. All she wanted was someone to take the pain away. Was it too much to ask?

Ed shook his head woefully. "Like I said, I'm sorry, but I need to tell Mustang that we're back. Sure he's a pain, but being a state alchemist pays well. Maybe we could even save enough for a home in Central. You know how he likes to stay put in one place." When he saw that Winry wouldn't respond to his explanation, he stood up and headed in the eastward direction. Ed looked over his shoulder. "Um, Winry…we're….we're leaving tomorrow…" Then he continued walking away.

The mechanic sat there as the liquid ran down the sides of her shocked, frozen face. _Tomorrow?!! _That was the only word she could even remember. "T-Tomorrow!!!" Winry screamed and put her face in her hands.

"Poor thing. We could help you."

She glanced up and drew a quick breath. What she saw through her blurry eyes couldn't be possible. "You're---!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankies to Suleana.

---Sorry for the late update. I could have sworn I uploaded this as your "I'm-sorry" gift.


	10. Goodbye

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be updating this fan fiction. It is far too time-consuming, finals are coming up, and my beta is too busy to well…beta. Plus, I don't seem to have many interested viewers and I'm not very pleased with my work. I will continue to write, and I assure you I will do FMA works, but probably not a full-scale fan fiction for a while.

I would like to express my gratitude to all those who did read _The Reason Why I Pull the Trigger_ and _The Story of My Heart_. Thank you so much for spending your time reading it, and I thank you for all the reviews that you did give me. Please look for my other fanfics in the future, and I hope you like them as well.

-Amy


End file.
